perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Level Gear
Arcane Robe. This is the same graphics design used for the Twilight Robe - a level 95 mage armor, the 85 Redflame Dungeon Gear set, and other armors as well]] :Currently this is the article for past and present armor and weapons free for starting characters. It began as a specific promotional program, Dreamchaser, with gear being sent to the character through the Mailbox. Nowadays, it is acquired directly in the field, from NPCs. :Some of the information below is still relevant, as models and names of the gear is still in use. Most of the ways to obtain it have been changed. For the most part, the armor below used to be given away free as a inducement to create new characters, but is now incorporated into existing quests as a reward that replaces existing rewards. Many of those quests are discussed at the Quest Gear article. :For the Tideborn Flyer, see Dreamchaser (flying mount) With the release of Genesis, the items below are available automatically to players as Daily Quest rewards and the Dreamchaser program as it once existed, is no more. Consequently, some of the information here is still relevant, such as the appearance and stats of the armor, and some is no longer true, such as the NPCs required to obtain the armor, or limitations on the number of characters that can receive it. Overview Elder's Blessing was one of the first quests when a player starts the game; it began before the Dreamchaser program. Corona armor for Heavy armor users was the reward, the same name as the armor given in Earthguard starting quests and in the current Celestial Vale starting quests. The reward for Arcane armor users is/was Sirius armor and for Light armor, Halo. Other armor and weapon ranks are Politician (weapons only), Noble, Minister, Duke, and Royal. This armor takes a starting character all the way up to the 70s levels, where Dungeon Gear armors and weapons such as Etherdance / Blooded Honor / Foghide and Total Salvation / Beastlord Roar / Darknight Massacre can be crafted outside the Quicksand Maze, with materials from inside the Maze, from Secret Frostcover Grounds, and from Valley of Disaster and Wraithgate Tier 1 armor and weapons at night]] Corona * Corona Cuirass (Heavy Armor) Physical Defense +412, Magic defence +175. Sum of the two = 587 ** Full set defense = Halo * Halo Breastplate (Light Armor) Physical Defense +177, Magic defence +275. Sum of the two = 452 ** Full set defense = Sirius * Sirius Arcane Robe Physical Defense +46, Magic defence +415. Sum of the two = 458 ** Full set defense = Sirius now gives set bonuses for 2, 3, 4 and 5 equipped pieces: Physical Defense +50, Magic +50, Chi +50 (useless until Spiritual Cultivation) and HP +50, respectively Noble : Tier 2 * Heavy Plate : Physical Defense +482, Magic defence +205 ** Full set defense = * Light Armor : ** Full set defense = * Arcane Robe : ** Full set defense = Minister : Tier 3 Heavy Armor. Zeal Genie, as befits a pulling class, in foreground]] Do not sell the Minister Weapon, nor destroy any of the Bound weapons that follow. Simply take them to any of Assistant Wang Tsai's incarnations (almost always next to a Banker), and he will give you Perfect Stones for them * Heavy Plate : Physical Defense +622, Magic defence +265. Sum = 887 ** Full set defense = * Light Armor : Physical Defense +267, Magic defence +415. Sum = 682 ** Full set defense = * Arcane Robe : Physical Defense +70, Magic defence +625 . Sum = 695 ** Full set defense = Dreamchaser Starter Kit Links''' * PWI Official News announcement * Dreamchaser Pack - list of received items-Forums * Image of one type of Dreamchaser armor Code as of 4th September, 2013, two codes: SPM365L -and- YA8L29J The Dreamchaser Pack program was an inducement to play offered to all players. The site that initially gave out the codes is on Facebook; a Facebook account is not required to go there. PWI Facebook Page One Dreamchaser Pack was given for each account, on only one server and character. Further codes, with the codes being released periodically (as little as two months, in the case of March-May 2013) can unlock further packs for each account, on only one server and character. Accounts are of course limited to two, according to the Terms of Service, and this does seem to be regulated. The player must be logged in, and must log in again to redeem codes on a second account: Log-In Page Once logged in, the redemption process is completed at this page: Redeem Your Code. The player must enter the code (not case sensitive), and choose a Server and Character from drop-down menus The Dreamchaser Packs arrive at the chosen (or default) character's Mailbox, once the code has been registered. Seven bag slots must be free for the items to be received If the receiving character is level 10 or over, the level 1 pack will contain a level 10 pack, which in turn can be opened for items and a level 20 pack, etc, each pack having the bag slots and appropriate level requirements. The level 35 pack contains a Pet Egg for a Fury Shadow Bear (blue Polar Bear), which has Movement speed seven, and eight when fully Tamed and leveled to 11. The weapons and armor, if not equipped, can be given to Assistant Wang Tsai (next to most Bankers), in exchange for Blinking Poultice x1; they can still be Exchanged after the Rising Call patch, which made these items unable to be sold. Until the Rising Call patch, they sold for 9K and up. Equipping Dreamchaser items causes them to be bound and they can then only be Destroyed. Destroying some bound items gives items in return, according to the database. Whether or not this is true, it is not true of the Dreamchaser items. The VIP Flyer Coupon states that it is to be redeemed at the PWI Promotions Agent; in the Chinese version of the game, this is true. However, in the English version, it is actually redeemed at Wang Tsai, next to almost any Banker. All of the flyers are .8 speed, up .3 from the basic flyer. * Paschar's Spite (Human sword similar to the basic one but with a more complex light animation) * Spotted Skymanta (same model as the Lucidgold Envoy free temporary flyer) - Blood Mist (Elven bat wings with a rapid wingbeat) * Solemn Feathers (Tideborn, large wings as Elves rather than the small basic wings) * Butterfly Kite (identical design to the basic kite) See also * Dungeon Gear * Quest Gear Gallery Corona.png | Corona Noble Heavy 1.jpg | Noble Heavy Noble Heavy 2.jpg | Noble Heavy Minister Light.png | Minister Light, same model as Darknight Massacre light set Duke Scythe.png | Duke Scythe Duke Heavy15.png | Duke Heavy DreamHeavyDuke.png | Duke Heavy RoyalArcane.png | Royal Arcane-same design as endgame Apotheosis G16 DreamHeavyRoyalEarthguard.png | Royal Heavy = Supply Stash = The 'Supply Stash ' was a free Reward that predated the Dreamchaser program. It provided a chest that was carried in inventory, which could be opened every five levels for various rewards. Some of the types of items it offered are now offered by "quests" displayed by the Unique Reward Chest icon on the top of the screen. Martial Arts Scrolls from the chest could, as now, be turned in to the Martial Arts Master in exchange for Elite Golden Silkworms, which give a 50% bonus to XP. The Master can be found in various locations in main cities; four each day. New players will benefit greatly from trading the Scrolls to other players for the large sums of coin they command. Once they are turned into Silkworms, they can no longer be traded. The level 50 chest and level 80? required, as do some Boutique chests now, an Iron Hammer to open. These can be bought from players or bought from the Boutique for 1 gold ($1 real money). The level 50 chest contained a high quality weapon. Category:Armor Category:Weapons Category:Free Gear